Somewhere Only We Know
by tophaintweak
Summary: Set during the time in the Western Air Temple. This story is based on the song that is the same name of the title of this story. Aang is wonders around the temple and finds something that relieves the pressure of the war. If you want to know come along, to a place only you and Aang will know ,as cliche as this sounds the summary sucks please R&R oneshot


**A/N: ok so this is a oneshot when Aang is in the Western Air Temple and how he feels, This story is based on Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen**

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

Aang woke up at night to take a look around the temple, the temple that the Fire Nation broke into and destroyed most of it. It was his first time visiting the Western Air Temple but he felt he knew every coner of it

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

He walked barefoot and felt the soil, it was rich and was great for planting fruit. Fruit for fruit pies, the one that Gyasto and him would make. And when Gyasto and him would sit by a stream and eat them while having a laugh. Oh how he missed Gyasto

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on.**

Everything was simple back then, back before all this started, this being the war. Aang was twelve, twelve! yet he had to think like a twenty year old because of the effects of the war. A war that would have ended if only they told him he was the avatar when he was sixteen

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Was this what the world has become, a of sadness, hurt,horror and cruelty? Aang that it was terrible. How could the world forget about peace. But the world didn't just forget about peace itself, it forgot about the meaning of peace. Aang was determined to bring peace back, he was determined to balance the world and if it meant dieing while battling the Fire Lord, then he was prepared to die for the world

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting tired and I need something to rely on**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

He was getting tired, it's been a year since he got out of the iceberg. Ever since then it's like every day was a mini war, so many people wanted to kill him for leaving the world for hundred years. He just wanted to be a normal boy, Not the avatar, Not the last airbender, not the person who the world depended on, He just want to be Aang the twelve year old boy

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know**

It was true , this could be the end of the war and a beginning of a new era, but that era depended on Aang whether he would win the war and bring an era of peace or lose the war and bring a era of sadness. But right now all Aang needed was a place for him to know just him to know and call a special place, he just needed to forget everyone and everything, he needed a place to isolate himself form the war

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

He walked into a room, a room every Air Temple had, The Avatar Room. Avatars from first to last we're carved into statues. All he needed was a friend , Yes he had friends who where supporting him bit he needed a special friend to himself. He walked through the statues until he saw _him_, The statue was old probably the oldest in the room and down below he saw in writing the name of the statue, _Avatar Wan . A_ang felt safe all of a sudden, he felt like he didn't need to worry about the war. He felt like someone was taking Care of it. He looked into the statues eyes and smiled, this was his special friend, though he never meet him before he knew that the Avatar was always watch over him .

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**'Cause this could be the end of everything,**

People would usually see the war ending as the end of everything,But Aang saw it as a New beginning. So think about this, if the war ends people will still talk about it for years to come but why? why must they talk about the past? If Aang was to answer this question his answer would be "For a New beginning there must be an end before it , that end must never be forgotten because if it was the New beginning would feel like nothing changed at all"

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

Aang bowed before the statue and left the room, the room was deep inside the temple so it was someplace only he knew for the meantime. His friend would always be waiting for him ,there waiting for a new era of peace. Aang to went back to bed and laid awake, maybe war wasn't as bad as people thought, you may lose friends and you gain new ones, so war wasn't so bad because he knew war was the preparation for a new era.

**Somewhere only we know**

A place only Aang knew and now you know it too, so come on let's go to that special place only we know because there we find endings and beginnings

**A /N : and that's it people I think it isn't good but you tell me ,please review fave and fellow! **


End file.
